Trip to Hogwarts
by Madd Hattress
Summary: Basically Stephanie goes to Hogwarts for a school year. It's my first Full House story so prepare for the worst. Edited first chapter so Stephanie is now 11.
1. Hogwarts?

Basically Stephanie goes to Hogwarts. I don't think this will really be a good story but you can decide. Stephanie is 11 years old. She is the only one in her family that is a witch. I will explain later. By the way this is my first Full House story, so don't get mad. So here's the story….

It was the begging of June, and Stephanie Tanner was lounging out in her back yard. It the usual weather for California, it was warm and bright. Up above her, she saw an owl sitting on the gate separating her family from the Gibblers. 'That's odd,' she thought, 'I thought owls are nocturnal.' But she shook the thought off and closed her eyes and enjoyed her summer vacation.

But something fell on her. She opened her eyes and saw an envelope lying on top of her. She picked it up and read it.

**Dear Stephanie Tanner,**

**We are please to inform you that you have been accepted in the newly-developed intemational program at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogsmeade, England. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment.**

**Term begins on September first. We await your owl no later that June 15**

**Yours sincerely,**

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress 

"School of witchcraft and wizardry?" Stephanie said out loud. She got up and brought the letter inside. "Dad," Stephanie called to her dad. Her father, Danny Tanner, came running down the steps. "What is it?" he asked.

"I got some letter saying that I have been accepted to some school in England," she said handing him the letter. He read it and his face went pale. "Stephanie I need to talk to you about something," he said.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. "What's this all about?" He led Stephanie into the living room and got ready to explain to her about the letter.

**Yes it is short. I might write more it depends. **


	2. Welcome to Diagon Alley

**FH Fan: if you think it's weird now I'm just getting started.**

**SMiLeYgUrLeEcHi: Umm.. thanks..**

**WliiAfantic: Yeah thanks**

**JamzGirl: you're welcome**

**Amanda: hope you like it**

**HaZelMaire: it might turn into a good story, I don't really know**

**JulezBee: she most likely will**

None: I'll try to explain it 

Stephanie POV

"Dad is there really a school of witches?" I asked him.

"Well, yes," he said.

"Then how come D.J. and Michele don't have to go to that school then?"

"I don't really know," he said, "All I know is that your mother was half witch. She told me just before D.J. was born. You sisters might be witches I just don't know."

I sighed. "Well I don't have to leave till the September 1st," I said, "Hey am I staying there a whole year?"

"I think you will. You can probably come home on the holidays," he said.

"No way! I get to stay in England for an entire year by my self!" I said pretending to be happy. "But what am I going to tell my friends? I can't say I'm going to a school to learn magic. They will think I have gone nuts."

He stopped to think, "I guess we will just tell them you are going to a private school in England."

**Some time in late August: **

I was watching T.V. when I heard a knock at the door. I turned off the T.V. and went to answer it. When I opened the door I was surprised to see what was on the other end. There standing in my doorway was a man with a dark shaggy beard who was at least seven feet tall. Or he at least seemed to be. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Is Miss Stephanie Tanner here?" he asked in a loud booming voice.

I stared dumbstruck for a few more moments. "Um, yeah, I'm her," I said snapping out of my thoughts. Then dad came in. "I heard someone knocking. Who is it?" but he stopped behind me. "Um, hi I'm Danny Tanner. And um, who are you?" he asked.

"I em Rubes Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts," he said proudly. "I have come to take Miss Stephanie to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies."

I blinked. "Now! We can't go now!" I said surprised, "Can I dad?"

"Well," he said still looking astonished at Hagrid's height, "I guess you can go." I went upstairs to get my suitcase. "Tell everyone I said bye," I said waving to my dad. We hugged quickly. "Well how are we going to get all the way to England?" I asked him.

"By floo powder of course!" he said smiling.

"What is floo powder?" I asked.

"Well you use it to travel from fire place to fire place." He walked over to the fireplace and reached into his pocket and pulled out some kind of powder. He handed me some. "Just walk over to the fire place, close your eyes, and say loud and clear Diagon Alley," he instructed me. I uneasily walked over to the fireplace and closed my eyes. "Diagon Alley, " said as clearly as I could.

My feet seemed to swirl beneath me. I tried to open my eyes but I was swirling too fast. When I came out I was in some different fireplace. I walked out and dusted of my clothes trying to get off as much soot as possible.

I looked around in the odd store. I saw the front door and walked out. 'Where was I?' I thought. The streets were crowded with people wearing cloaks. I felt odd since it seemed like I was the only one dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. I looked around. There were some buildings that looked a little run down. I started to wander off.

As time passed it seemed as if I was wondering in circles. Everything looked the same to me. And also I have never been here before and there was noone I knew here also. "Stephanie!" I heard someone call out of the crowd. I stopped and turned around. It was Hagrid and he had someone else with him. He was a boy that looked around my age. He had glasses and messy black hair. 'Finally someone I know!' I thought. I walked toward him, making my way through the busy crowd. "Eh I should have told you to stay put," he said. "First we need to go to Gringott's to exchange your money," he said. 'Gringott's? That must be a bank I guess,' I thought.

We made our way to a large building. "What are those," I whispered to him. I pointed at something behind the counter. "Those," he said, "are goblins. They run the bank." The boy and me exchanged glances.

"This way," the goblin instructed us. We stopped at a vault. Inside there was many glitter coins. Later when they were exchanging my money (my dad gave me $300 because he didn't know what how much this whole thing was going to cost) "Um hi I'm Stephanie Tanner," I said holding out my hand to the black haired boy.

He looked surprised I was even talking to him, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"Is this your first year?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I didn't even know magic was real," he said.

"Same here," I said relieved that I wasn't the only one who had no idea what was going on. "I thought it only existed in stories, but here we are in a different world with magic."

After leaving Gringott's we fallowed Hagrid to a rundown store. "Now we need to buy your wands," he said, "You can't do much magic without them." 'Wow a wand. I wonder it is mad out of plastic,' I thought. I read a sign hanging. "Ollivander's: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C." I read out loud. "Wow 382 B.C. I guess magic has been around longer than I thought."

We went inside. The place was dimly lighted. "Ah," a soft voice said. I jumped slightly. An old man was standing behind the counter behind what it looked like a bunch of stacked boxes. "Some more first years come to get their wands," he said walking over to us. "I was wondering when you arrived Harry Potter." He stared at Harry for a few moments and then went over to the boxes and started looking threw them. He pulled one out and handed it to me. "Here, it's a eleven inch ebony with a unicorn hair." He handed it to me. I stood there just looking at it. "Well give it a swish," he told me. I flicked it a little. Some boxes were sent flying. "Oh dear no, not that one," he said shaking his head. My cheeks flushed. "Sorry," I said.

He went over and picked out another one. "Here," he said sounding slightly happier, "This one is 19cm hazel wand with dragon heartstring. Give it a swish," she said handing it to me. I tried this one, but luckily it didn't destroy anything. The end stated to light up. "That one will work," he said smiling, "A fine wand you have chosen, or should I say a fine wand has chosen you." After Harry got his wand. Which was a holly and phoenix feather 11inch.

"I'll let you two go buy your robes," Hagrid said. "I'll be back to come and get you. And don't go wandering off," he told us. Harry and I both nodded. They measured us and we got our robes for school. "So I guess we have a school uniforms," I said to Harry. He didn't look too thrilled too. Something knocked on the window. There was Hagrid holding two cages with owls in them. One was snow white and the other one was black, white, and gray. We went outside to greet Hagrid. He handed the white one to Harry. "Happy Birthday Harry," he said handing it to him.

"It's your birthday?" I asked him.

"Well it was a few days ago," he said.

"And this one is for you Stephanie," Hagrid said giving the cage over to me, "You will need it to send letters to your family."

"Send letters with it?" I asked him while looking at the owl.

"That's how witches and wizards communicate."

"Oh," I said, "I think I'll call her Malaya. What are you naming yours?" I asked Harry.

"I don't know I think I'll call her Hedwig," he said.

"I like that name," I said. We smiled at each other but walked faster because of the fast moving crowd.

We went to get our books. "Here," the bookkeeper said holding a lot of books. He dumped them into my cauldron. They were so heavy I almost dropped the cauldron. "Am I going to need all of these?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Of course," the bookkeeper said collecting Harry's books, "That should cover every book on the list and a few others that might come in handy later one."

While I waited for Harry to get his books I wandered around. I picked up a few books. I found one that looked like something that could be interesting. It was about magical creatures. I opened and the pictures started moving! "What was that!" I asked myself. My curiosity got the better of me and I picked it up and looked at again. It was pretty cool that the pictures were moving. Odd, but cool. I found another book that would help somewhat with understanding magic. It was about the history of magic, it covered all time periods and what important things that happened. I put it the cauldron with the other books and went over to pay for them.

We then stopped at an ice cream shop. There were so many flavors I couldn't decide which ones to choose. In the end I picked out a strawberry shortcake cone. We made a few stops in other stores too. I decided not to buy anything extra since I need that money to last all year.

Ok I'll explain about Stephanie and her family's magic thing. And I tried to make it long enough but don't have much time to write. I will eventually explain everything. And Stephanie's owls name, Malaya, is a name. I looked it up. It means freedom. Just so you know. Confused yet? Sorry if you are. 


	3. Hogwarts Express And Houses

* * *

"Well you two have a fun time at Hogwarts," Hagrid told Harry and me at the train station. He handed us our tickets. I looked at it. "9 ¾? Hagrid there must be a problem with my ticket," I said turning around, but he already left. 'Odd wasn't he just there?' I thought. I looked at Harry. "Look at my ticket. It must have been a miss print."

"Mine says the same thing too," Harry said looking confused, "Maybe we should ask some one who works here."

"Good idea," I said. We walked over to a worker who was busy talking. "Excuse me," I said, "can you tell me where platform 9 ¾ is?" The man took our ticket and laughed. "There isn't any platform 9 ¾ children go find you parents, and don't bring back those prank tickets."

We walked away slightly angry with the man's little help. "How rude," I said under my breath. 'Wow I haven't said that in a long time,' I thought. "Um Stephanie," Harry said poking me, "I just heard that lady over there say something about platform 9 ¾." He pointed over to a redhead lady with lots of children. "Wow and I thought we had lots of people in our family," I said thinking out loud.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked me.

"Um I said let's go over and see if she can help us find it," I said with my ears turning light pink. We pushed our carts over to the woman with red hair. "Excuse me," Harry asked her. She turned around and smiled. "Can you show us where platform 9 ¾ is?"

"Over there," she said pointing to a brick wall. "This must be your first time. Fred will show you how to do it. Just close your eyes and run straight into the wall. Go ahead Fred." She pointed to one of the twins that had the same red hair as their mother.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," he said.

"I'm sorry now go on," she said.

"You were right I am Fred," he said. Then he started to run into the wall. "Watch out for the.." I said trying to warn him. But surprisingly he ran right through the wall and disappeared. "What just happened," I asked uneasily.

"Ok now the rest of you can go," the mother said. One at a time they all disappeared. "Why don't you go now dear," she said to me. I was nervous, and I guess she could tell. " "It's Ron's first time too," she said. The youngest of the boys gave a half smile. "Don't worry its easier if you run with your eyes closed. Now go on." I started to run. I closed my eye before I hit the wall, but I kept running. The next time I opened my eyes I was on the other side. Harry just ran through the wall. I waited for him, because he was the only person I knew here, and we started off to the train.

"This is my first time on a train," I said climbing the steps.

"Mine too," Harry said from behind me, "Nervous?"

"Just about going to the school, but not about the train. That should be fun," I said. We walked to an empty compartment. We took a seat by each other. I looked out the window at all the family saying their good-byes to each other. I felt a sudden pain of sadness. I wish my family were here. I better write a letter to them tonight.

The train lurked forward and I watched the scenery start to move by. Soon the station was behind us and we were off to Hogwarts. Then someone knocked on the compartment door. "Come in," I said still looking out the window. One of the red head boys from the station came in. "Um can I sit with you? All the other ones are taken," he asked.

"Of course," I said. The boy smiled and sat on the opposite side of Harry. "I'm Ron Weasley," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said shaking his hand. The boy's eyes widened.

"The Harry Potter?" he asked surprised, "Can I see your scar, if you don't mind." Harry lifted up his bangs and reveled a lightning bolt-shaped scar. I looked over. I never noticed it before. "You had a scar?" I asked him, "How did you get it?"

"You don't know about Harry Potter," Ron asked. I shook my head.

"It's ok," Harry said, "I didn't know how I got it either till a few days ago. I'll explain it to you later." I nodded. There was another knock at the door. A person came in pushing a cart filled with what it looked like candy. "Would you like to buy anything?" she asked us.

"No," Ron said, "I already got something." He didn't sound too thrilled as he pulled out a sandwich wrapped in a plastic.

"We will take the whole lot," Harry said pulling out his money. Ron's face seemed to brighten up. "Hey I'll help pay," I said taking out my money.

I reached for a box out of the pile. "Bertie Bott Beans?" I read, "What are these?"

"They are Bertie Bott's every flavored beans," Ron said, "They have one of almost every flavor." I pulled a black one out and stuck it in my mouth. As soon as I could taste it I spit it out, opened the window, and through it out. Ron was laughing. "Ewe that was disgusting! It tasted like pepper!" I said upset, "What's so funny? I asked him that wasn't funny."

"Sorry," he apologized through laughs, "I should have warned you." Harry started laughing. "I didn't think it was that funny," I said folding my arms. They slowly stopped laughing.

"What is this?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh that's a chocolate frog," Ron said through a mouth full of food. 'Disgusting,' I thought.

"Is it a real frog?" Harry asked.

"No. They just charmed it," Ron said. Harry opened the box and a frog jumped out and crawled out the window. I jumped not expecting it to move.

We talked and ate for some time later. I was happy now that I knew some people. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. And once again someone knocked on our door. A girl with brown bushy hair pulled it open. "Have you seen a frog?" she asked, "Neville lost his." We shook our head. She sighed, 'Well you better out your robes on. We are almost there. By the way I'm Hermoine Granger. Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley."

"Stephanie Tanner."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter?" she asked him. Harry nodded. "Well I should be going." Then she left

"That was weird," I said.

"First years over here," we heard a booming voice call as we got off the train. We walked over to the where the voice was coming from. "Hagrid!" Harry and I said in unison. He smiled at us then led us and the rest of the of the first years over to some boats. "Three to a boat," he instructed us. Harry, Ron, and I climbed into a boat. It was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. Then I saw out of the darkness a giant castle. "Wow," I said softly to myself, "What's that?"

"That's Hogwarts," Ron said also staring at it with wide eyes.

"That's our school? I'm going to be living there for an entire school year?" I asked surprised. I couldn't believe it! I would be living in a castle! I couldn't wait to tell my family about this. As we approached the castle I felt my stomach lurch. We waited at the front door of the castle. "So it is true the famous Harry Potter has come to join us," I heard a boy say from behind us. We turned around. I saw a boy with platinum blonde hair and cold gray eyes. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he said holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Ron snickered. "Do you think my name is funny?" he asked angrily, "Red hair, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley. You better be careful picking out your friends Potter," he said smirking. I could tell Ron was hurt.

"I can decide who my friends are thank you," Harry said. Draco looked dumbstruck. I smirked. "What are you so happy about?" he asked me. I stopped smiling. "Who are you anyways?" But before I could answer him, the doors opened and an old woman came out with a pointed hat.

She looked at all of us. "It's time for you to be sorted," she said. 'Sorted?' I thought, 'I wonder what that means?' she lead us into the castle hall and we entered a room that looked like a dinning room. Me and the rest of the student were in aw by what we saw. You could see the night sky through the ceiling and there were candles floating in the air. "Those are just charmed," I heard someone say from behind me. It was Hermoine. "I read about it in **_Hogwarts a History_**," she said. I rolled my eyes. 'Know it all,' I thought to my self.

We stopped shortly before the teacher's table. The pointed hat teacher walked over, "Now you will be sorted into school houses. Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," she said. As she went on Ron whispered to us, "Hope we don't get in Slytherin. There hasn't been a witch or wizard that has gone mad in there." I was just about to ask why but then I heard her calling names. "Hermoine Granger." I watched Hermoine walked up to the stool muttering something to herself. The teacher put the hat on top of her head. Hermoine looked surprise, then the hat called out Gryfindor. I jumped.

"Did that hat just speak?" I whispered to Harry. He nodded with an expression that he hardly believed it too.

"Stephanie Tanner," she called. I nervously walked up and sat on the stool. She placed the hat on top of my head. _"Hello," the hat said._

"_What did you just talk to me?" I thought._

"_Of course I did," the sat said._

"_I'm loosing it this is just a dream. Hats can't really talk."_

"_This hat can."_

"_How can you read my thoughts?" I asked it._

"_Be quiet I need to decide which house to put you in," the hat said. It stopped to think for a moment and waited for it to decide. _

"Gryfindor!" the hat called and everyone clapped especially the Gryfindor. I staggered over to the Gryfindor table uneasy from what had just happened. I took a seat by Hermoine. Later Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryfindor and that Malfoy was put into Slytherin. No surprise there. A person, who Ron told me, named Dumbledore the head of Hogwarts and one of the most powerful wizards alive, got up and explained the rules and introduced the teachers. "Now time for the feast!" he said. He clapped his hands twice and food appeared on the table.

"That was amazing," I said in aw.

"Are you just going to look at it or are you going to eat it?" Ron asked me with a mouth full of food. I gave him a look of discusses.

"Maybe not anymore," I said. I got some food but then I saw something. A ghost walked through the table. "Hey Nick," George, one of Ron's brothers said.

"Hello," the ghost said. I stopped eating and stared at it. After all these years of thinking there was no such things as ghosts, there right in front of me was a real ghost.

"I know who you are!" Ron said excited, "You are nearly headless Nick!"

"Nearly headless," Hermoine said, "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," he said. He pulled his head till it was nearly off, "Almost completely off but sadly it was only less than half of inch away." I heard a few people say ewe.

After the feast we were lead to our dorms. "This is the Gryfindor Dormitory," Percy, another one of Ron's brothers said. He said the password and we entered through the painting of a fat lady dressed in pink. "The boys room is that way and the girls are the other way," he said pointing out the ways to go. "You trucks are already they're waiting for you."

I walked with the rest of the first year girls to our room. I found my trunk in front of a bed, which I guess is mine. I took out a picture of my family and placed it on a table on the bedside. I looked at the picture for a while and then went back unpacking. "Is that your family?" a person asked from behind me. I turned around. It was Hermoine. "Yeah that my family. That's my Dad, my Uncle Jessie, My Aunt Becky, My sisters DJ and Michelle, and my twin Cousins Nicky and Alex, and that my dad's best friend Joey" I said pointing them all out.

"Wow you have a big family," she said surprised.

"Well after my mom died, my dad asked my uncle and Joey to move in so they can help take care of us. Then Uncle Jessie married Aunt Becky then they had Nicky and Alex," I explained to her.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's ok," I said. The there was an awkward silence. "Well it's getting late I better get to bed. I don't want to be tired for classed tomorrow," I said.

"Good idea. I should too," Hermoine said.

It was hard to sleep that night. I wasn't used to sleeping in a different bed. So I thought about my family and what I should write in my letter to them.

* * *

**

* * *

Well that's all I'm writing for now. Next time they will start classes.**


	4. Classes and Halloween Trouble

Stephanie POV-

Since before breakfast people have been staring and whispering about Harry. It was clear to me that he was uncomfortable. There has to be hundreds of staircases here! They even move! I wish I knew that before when I was trying to walk down to breakfast, but then it started to move by itself. I was so freaked out that I clung to the railing for my life. But in the end I safely ended up on the other side.

I was hard to find the classes. Some people tried to help me, but there were so many directions I was confused. The ghosts were not much help either. There is this one ghost called Peeves. He is so annoying. He likes to do practical jokes. He is going to make school a lot more miserable.

Professor McGonall taught transfiguration. From the moment I saw her I could tell she would be a strict teacher and I should be careful what I say around her. "Transfiguration is one of the most difficult classes you will ever learn here at Hogwarts," she said standing in front of the class. To day was our first lesson. I wonder what transfiguration is? "Anyone messing around in my class will leave immediately and never return," she continues warning us.

She then changed her desk into a pig and then back to a desk again. I gaped at the desk. 'How did she do that?' I thought, 'So I'm going to turn things into other things. This will make life at home fun.' She told us to take notes that she had written down. They were pretty hard to understand. I don't really understand this magic stuff.

After taking notes, she showed us how to change a match into a needle. I was having trouble. But Hermoine wasn't she was the only one who got it to work. How surprising.

I have no idea why, but most of the class seemed excited about Defense of Dark Arts. Sounds more like gym to me. I hated Professor Quirrell's room. It was like staying in an Italian restaurant. The room was filled with garlic. The smell was so strong I had to cover my nose. Some people said that he saw a vampire, but personally I think he's just weird. Professor Quirrell told us how he came across a zombie once. The story was actually interesting. It's so weird. Things that were made up in the non-magical world are real in this world.

By what other Gryfindors had said that the potion teacher, Professor Snape, was the teacher and that potions were just a miserable as he was. I walked into the dark dungeon, which I guess is the classroom, with Hermoine. The room was cold and it gave me an odd feeling. I hugged my books closer to my chest. I took a seat by Hermoine and the put my books, quill, and inkpot in place incase I needed them. He started class with roll call. His voice was so monotone that I almost drifted off to sleep. I placed my head on top of my book and closed my eyes. "Ms. Tanner," he said loudly. I snapped my head up. "What?" I asked. The class snickered.

Professor Snape frowned. "Try to stay awake Ms. Tanner class hasn't even begun yet."

"Sorry," I apologized with my cheeks turning lightly pink. He paid no attention to what I said and he continued on with roll call. 'This is going to be a long year,' I thought. Professor Snape paused. 'Did I say that out loud?' I thought worried he heard something I had meant to think. But then he said, "Harry Potter… our new class celebrity."

Draco and his friends snickered. I looked back at them and then to Harry wondering what he meant my celebrity. Snape finished with the roll call and looked at the class.

I shuttered. His eyes were dark and cold. They almost seemed empty. They made me feel cold just by looking at them. It was almost like looking into a well that seemed like it had no end. "You are to learn the subtle science and exact art of potions making, he said. He spoke so quietly I had to practically lean forward to hear what he was saying. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will believe this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of the soft shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the scenes. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death."

The class grew silent. I wasn't really sure what to think about potions after his little speech. I looked over at Hermoine. She was at the edge of her seat. I couldn't believe she was actually excited about this class. Oh well it might not be so bad. "Potter!" he said loudly breaking the silence, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood.

Harry looked just as confused as I was. 'What it wormwood?' I thought, 'must be some kind of tree.' Harry didn't know the answer but Hermoine did. She had her hand raised high so that Professor Snape could notice it. But he payed no attention to it. "I don't know," Harry said quietly. Snape asked him a few more questions that Harry didn't know the answer to, but unsurprisingly Hermoine did know. We started taking notes. It was so quiet all you could hear was the scratching of the quills on paper.

The class didn't seem to get better. We were put into groups of two at a cauldron and we learned how to make simple curing potions. He criticized everyone but Malfoy. But Neville seemed to be his least favorite. It looked like he was having a hard enough time without Snape giving harsh criticism. Hermoine and I was doing fine. When he came over he seemed to search for any mistake we could have made possible. But we fallowed every direction. "Fine job," he said unhappily. He then walked over to Harry and Ron's table. Hermoine and I exchanged smiles and then turned back to our potion.

I was happy to find that I wasn't the only one that didn't know about magic. Many people had families that didn't know about magic. I think they call non-magic people muggles. I don't know whether to be offended or to be ok with it.

That morning on Friday during breakfast I saw Harry and Ron come in with happy looks on their faces. "What are you so happy about?" I asked them.

This is the first time we haven't got lost this week," Ron said proudly. Harry sat on the right side of me and Ron sat by Harry. "You guys really need a map," I said to them buttering my toast.

"What about you," Ron said grabbing some bacon, "You have gotten lost too."

I sighed. "Yes I have. But not as much as you. Besides I know my way around here now. Well almost."

"So what do we have today?" Harry asked.

"I think we have flying lessons," Ron said. I felt my stomach lurch. I was uncomfortable with the feeling of flying around on a broomstick. But it cant be as bad as a plane ride…. Maybe.

The weather was mild out today. Harry, Ron, and I walked over to the flying grounds. "So we are going to learn how to fly brooms right?" I asked Ron pulling back my hair so it wouldn't get in my face.

"Of course what else would we fly?" he said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well sorry," I said rolling my eyes, "I do live with a muggle family, and I grew up thinking witches and wizards were just make believe."

We stood on the field in to straight lines with brooms in front of us. Our teacher, Madame Hooch, walked in between the line and stopped at the opposite end. "What are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broom," she barked at us. I stood by my broom and looked down on it. 'How are we going to fly on brooms like this?' I thought. It looked old and the twigs were stuck out in different angles. "Now everyone raise you hand above the broom and say up," she ordered us.

I placed my hand over the broom and said up. 'Maybe I didn't say it loud enough.' I looked at everyone else. Harry got his broom to go up, and everyone else was starting to sound frustrated with their brooms. Ron's flew up and smacked him in the face and then fell onto the ground again with out moving. I smiled at this. Hermoine was sternly talking to her broom. I tried again, "Up," I said trying to order it like when I told Michelle not to do something she wasn't supposed to. It flew up to my hand. I was the second person done.

She then showed us to mound their brooms without sliding off. She walked up and down the rows correcting our grips. She moved my hands so that they were perfect and I could fly safely. "Now when I blow my whistle kick off from the ground hard, Madame Hooch said looking at the class, "Keep your brooms steady and fly a few feet up. The come strait back down again. One- Two- Three!" she blew her whistle.

I kicked up off the ground as hard as I could. My broom rose into the air. I tightened my grasp. I started to shake a little, but then after getting used to it I was starting to enjoy it. I went back to the ground landing on safely on my feet. I saw Harry. This all seemed to come naturally to him. I could tell he was going to be good at this.

But Neville was too jumpy after he left the ground and he zoomed off up to the roof of the castle. "Come back boy," Madame Hooch yelled at him. But it looked like he had no control over his broom. He started at jerk left and right. He flew off his broom and fell a few feet. I gasped when he was caught by a statue near the ground. But his robe tore and he fell onto the ground. Madame Hooch and the rest of the class ran over to him. She examined his wrist. "I'm going to take him to the hospital wing. No flying till I get back and if you get caught you will receive a detention," she said warning us. She then went into Hogwarts and led Neville to the hospital wing.

As soon she was far enough not to hear them, Malfoy burst out laughing, "Did you see the look on his face?" he asked through fits of laughter. Other Sltherins joined in with him.

I gave a dirty look. "Shut up. It was not funny Draco," I said feeling my anger rise, "He could have been seriously hurt." He stopped laughing at glared at me.

"You may have not have thought it was not funny, but I did," he sneered. I rolled my eyes. 'Jerk.'

"Look," he said. He walked over to a glittering object lying were Neville landed. He went over and picked it up. "It's that stupid thing that Longbottom's grandma sent him," he said tossing it up into the air and catching it just as it was faking, "Looks like he wont be needing this."

"Give it here Malfoy," Harry said holding out his hand so Malfoy will hand it over. I looked back to him and then back to Draco. But Malfoy hoped onto his broom and took off. "Want it Potter? Then go get it." He through the ball as far as he could. Harry mounded his broom and kicked off. IO was amazed to see how fast he was. He flew right up to a window and caught the Neville's remberal ball. All the Gryfindors clapped and cheered while Harry came back down. I ran over to congratulate him, but Professor McGonall came out. "Harry Potter!" she yelled. He looked like he was just shot. 'Oh know,' I thought. She walked over to him. "Never in my time at Hogwarts," she began to say. She seemed speechless. "How dare you. you might have broken your neck."

"It wasn't his fault," I tried to explain; "Malfoy took," but she but me off.

"Come with me Potter," she said. She walked away with Harry behind her.

I didn't see Harry again till dinnertime. "Where have you been?" I asked him as he sat down beside me. He looked surprised. 'SO what did she say? Are you in trouble?" I asked him curiously.

"She made me the seeker," he said as if he could hardly believe it. Ron and Hermoine looked surprised. "She made you a seeker? But there hasn't been a first year seeker in years," Hermoine said.

"What's a seeker?" I asked.

Ron was so amazed and impressed he just sat there and gapped at Harry. "I start training next week," Harry said, "Only don't tell any one. Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"What is a seeker?" I asked louder this time. But they still ignored me. 'I give up!' I thought.

Later that night while I was in the dormitory I laid on my bed writing a letter to my family.

_Dear Dad, and everyone else,_

_This school is great! Bit don't worry I miss all of you guys. I go to school in a castle. There ghosts that wander around the school too. Yeah ghosts are real, but most of them are friendly, not Peeves though. The pictures are almost like people. They even talk to you! Everything that I thought was make believe has seemed to come alive._

_Classed are fine. I don't like potions much. And transfiguration is hard. Today I started to learn how to fly a broomstick. Don't worry I only went up around two feet. I have a new pet. Her name is Malaya, she's an owl. She will be the one delivering the letter so don't freak out when she comes. Please don't hurt her either. People here mail letters by owls instead of using a post office so you better make the house owl proof._

_I miss al of you so much. Please write back! Just attach your letter to Malaya, and she will send it back. I'll try to write as much as I can, but I have school. I miss you all!_

_Love,_

_Stephanie _

I sent Malaya out the window with the letter and watched her fly off into the distance. I packed up my stationary I tried to go to sleep. But I kept thinking about what my family was doing now. And what would dad's reaction be to an owl in the living room. I smiled to myself. Then I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

But I woke up when I heard some people auguring. 'You shouldn't be leaving past curfew. That's against the rules," I head a voice say. That sounds like Hermoine. I walked out and saw them standing there. "What are you doing?" I asked them. They jumped when they heard me.

"Well since she knows she better come too," Ron said.

I fallowed them out into the hall. Ron and Hermoine started to argue. "Shut up," Harry whispered harshly, "I think I heard someone coming." We all were quiet. "Come on let's go," he said after nothing came. We heard Filch coming so we started running.

"In here," Ron said. We ran into a door.

"It's locked," I said trying to get it opened. I shook the handle.

"Let me try," Hermoine said pulling out her wand. I moved out of the way. "Alohmora." The door unlocked and she led us into the room. 'I got to remember that one,' I thought. We started to walk around. I bumped into something fuzzy. I moved my hand up and down it. "It feels sort of like Comet," I said to myself. The others joined me. "What do you think it is," Harry said. A big, wet blob then hit Ron. We looked up.

There, right in front of us, was a three-headed dog. We ran out of the room as soon as we could. Hermoine locked the door was soon as we were all out. "We are never going in there again," I said gasping.

"We shouldn't have even been out," Hermoine said. Ron and I sighed. She can be so difficult sometimes.

When we made it back to the Gryfindor tower the Fat Lady was there looking angry. "Where have you been?" she asked us.

"Just out for a stroll," I said casually. We said the password and went in. I crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep.

I didn't want get up in the morning. I woke up to Hermoine gently shaking me. "Wake up, wake up. We need to go down to breakfast," she said trying to wake me up, but failing miserably. I rolled over. "Five more minutes," I muttered.

"No we have to go now," she said shaking me harder. I groaned and rolled out of bed and staggered over to wear I kept my clothes.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into a pink t-shirt that had _I'm Not Bossy, I just Have Better Ideas _written on it in white glitter and some blue jeans. I pulled my hair back with a headband and slipped some shoes on before leaving.

By the time we got down there, Harry and Ron were already they're eating. "What took you so long?" Harry asked me as we were walking over.

"I was still sleeping," I said grabbing a muffin.

"You should try to get up earlier," Hermoine told me. I rolled my eyes and continue eating.

"Do you think they found out about the dog?" I asked them. They all shrugged.

"I am so upset about last night I don't know if I can ever speak to you three again," Hermoine said huffily.

"That's fine with us," Ron said.

Harry was about to say something about last night but he stopped when he saw Malfoy walking over.

He looked disappointed. "Still here Potter and Weasley? I thought you would have been expelled after last night," he said with a slight frown. He spun on his heal on left. "What was that about?" I asked looking at Draco thinking he is the weirdest person I have ever met.

"Nothing important," Harry said trying to get off the topic, "I'll explain it later."

Owls then flew over our heads and dropped off packages to some kids. One of them was to Harry. He looked at the letter. Harry handed to note to me.

DO NOT OPEN THE PACKAGE AT THE TABLE 

_It contains your nimbus two thousand, but I don't want everyone knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll want one. Oliver wood will meet with you tonight and will begin your training at seven o'clock. Meet him on the Quiddetch field._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

A Nimbus Two-Thousand? That was that broom I saw in the window. Harry, Ron and I ran to the dormitory to open the package. But unfortunately we were met by Draco Malfoy and his two friends, or bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy grabbed the broom from Harry's hands and felt it. "You got a broom," he said giving it back to him, "You're going to be in trouble. First years aren't allowed to have brooms."

Ron looked like he couldn't keep the secret any longer. "It's not just a broom. It's the Nimbus Two-Thousand," he said gloating to Malfoy. Malfoy had a look of envy on his face. He then walked furiously away with his tow monkey friends.

All the way backs to the Gryfindor Dormitory we laughed. "Did you see the look on his face when you told him what kind of broom it was?" I said. I could hardly stand up. I was howling with laughter.

"This is one moment I will never forget," Ron said holding his sides. We started to open it when Hermoine came in. "So I suppose you are breaking the rules again," she said in an angry voice. She looked at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't talking to us?" I said.

"Yes don't start now. You are really annoying," Ron said. Hermoine walked away with her nose in the air.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked.

Harry and me shrugged. We continued to open the broom. It looked beautiful. "Hey Ron," I said throwing away the wrappings.

"What?" he asked relying.

"Can you tell me what Quiddetch is?" I asked him.

"Sure later tonight around seven," he said. I smiled. I was finally getting to understand this place.

When I woke up Halloween morning I smelt something good. It smelt something like pumpkin. The best part was during charms. Professor Flitwick announced we were going to learn how to make things fly! I have been dieing to learn how since I saw him make Neville's frog fly. "Just as we practiced," he said to the class, "Now don't forget that a nice wrist moment. Swish and Flick," he said moving his wand with the words.

"Swish and Flick," we repeated doing the actions too. Semus was impatient and started his feather on fire. I jumped away from the flames since they were right next to me. But Harry put them out with a hat. I tried but it didn't work. It floated just a bit but then flopped back onto the ground.

Ron, at the next table, was having some trouble. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted. But the feather just laid there.

"You're saying it wrong," Hermoine told him, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa. Make the gar nice and long," she said to him. "Here watch. Winggardium Leviosa!" she said. The feather floated above her head. Professor Flitwick clapped.

"Good job Ms. Granger," he said clapping, "Look at Ms. Granger's feather class." Hermoine smiled smugly. Ron as in a very bad mood for the rest of the class.

"No wonder why noone can stand her," Ron said to Harry and me as we pushed our way through the corridor, "She's a nightmare." Some one then bumped into Harry. I only saw a glimpse of her face, but it looked like Hermoine, and she was crying.

"Great Ron. I think she heard you," I said. He just shrugged. "I'm going to try to talk other."

Hermoine didn't turn up for any of the other classed of the Halloween feast. On the way down to the Great Hall I told them that Hermoine has been crying in the bathroom all day. "Now she wont even come down to the feats," I said to them skipping steps, "Nice job Ron."

"I didn't try to make her cry," he said hardly sounding sorry for what he had done.

Above us thousands of live bats flew. I was dazed at the sight. "Um don't you want to sit down?" Harry asked me. His voice broke my trance. 'Yeah sure." While we were eating the feast, Professor Quirrell came running in.

"Troll in the dungeon," he said sounding scared, "Thought you would like to know." He then collapsed onto the ground. Students starting shrieking. "Silence," Dumbledore said raising his arms. The room went dead silent. "Perfects lead the students back to their tower and wait there for further instructions. Teaches fallow me," he said. Everyone started to clear out. But I saw Snape leave a different way than the other teachers. I poked Ron and pointed at Snape. Before he could say anything Harry spoke. 'I just remembered. Hermoine is in the bathroom and she doesn't know!" he said. He grabbed Ron and me by the sleeves and drug us the girls bathroom. We stopped dead in our tracks. I was about to scream but Harry and Ron both put their hands over my mouth to keep me quiet. It was a terrifying sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin a dull gray, carrying a giant stick was the troll walking down the hall. "We better be quick if we want to get there before he does," Harry whispered. Ron and I nodded in agreement. We darted it the girl's bathroom. They heard a petrified scream. "Hermoine," they all yelled at once.

They sprinted to where they heard her. I was the last thing we wanted to do, but we had to do it to save Hermoine. Harry pulled open the door and we busted in. Hermoine was on the other side shrieking. The troll was making its way toward her. "Hermoine!" I said loudly. Before wither of them could stop me, I sprinted over to her. "Are you alright?" I asked kneeling down by her. Before she could answer the toll swung it's club at us just barely missing us.

"Confuse it," Harry said desperately to Ron. They tried throwing broken off tiles at it, but it wasn't working. He swung the club again, but I pushed Hermoine out of the way. I felt it the club smack into the side of my head. I heard them yell my name and then my world went black.

I opened my eyes slowly. "Where am I?" asked to noone particularly.

"Oh you're ok!" Hermoine said embracing me in a hug. I rubbed my head when she let go.

"What happened?" I asked looking around the room. I was in the hospital wing. I saw Ron and Harry sitting on some near by chairs. "We were trying to save Hermoine from the troll, and he knocked you out," Harry said walking over to me. I groaned. I had a killer headache. Just then Madame Pomfery came in.

"Everyone leave," she said shooing them out. "She needs her rest." After they all left she told me to try to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and almost immediately I fell asleep.

**I tried to make it longer and I had nothing to do since we had a snow day today. It has almost been snowing nonstop for two days here in Iowa. I probably wont have school tomorrow wither. So any one confused yet? I'm almost to the end of the book, so if you want I can write one for almost every year. That's if you want me to. **


	5. Hermoine's Idea

A few days after I got out of the hospital wing, I received a reply from my family. While I was doing my homework Malaya flew through the window. She landed on the table next to my notebook. I looked at her. She was holding a letter in her mouth. I gently took it from her and looked at it. But before I could open it, she started to nudge me with her head. "What do you want?" I asked her. She only pushed on me more. I broke off a piece of bread from the sandwich I was eating and put my hand out. She ate it thankful and then she flew on top of a shelf. I looked at the envelope again. It was from my family. I took out the letter and read it.

_Dear Stephanie,_

_This is DJ. Dad told us about you leaving to a school of magic. Don't worry we haven't told anyone yet. Dad isn't writing because he is trying to make the house "owl proof." You're lucky he did kill your owl. _

_Anyways everything here is fine. School started. Nothing has changed much. Our school seems so boring compared to yours! Well how are classes? Did you make any friends? I heard you are learning how to fly a broom. Sounds like fun! Dad was nervous when you mentioned about flying on a broom. He says it's no safe and you get seriously hurt._

_Everyone else says hi. Wish you luck with school. Wish me luck too. This year is much harder. Write back as soon as you can! _

_Love,_

_DJ_

I smiled and stuck the letter in my book bag. I then looked up at Malaya. She gave a hoot and then swooped down towards me. I stuck out my arm for her to land and then we walked to the bedroom.

I sat on the windowsill looking out into the night sky thinking about what my family was doing. Malaya joined me. For some seconds she just sat there. She then flew out the window and went into a dove near the ground. I gasped and looked down to check if she was all right. But then she just came up to she was nearly to my face. Then she then flew off to do her hunting.

I sighed. With having nothing else to do, I took one last look at the star light sky and then went off to bed.

That morning during Transfiguration I was having some difficulties. I was hopelessly trying to change a block of wood into a flowerpot. "Come on," I whined, "_Potrangus_." The wood then turned into a lopsided pot. "Well it's a start," I said. I tried once more but this time I used more force in my voice. This time I succeed. I smiled.

Professor McGonall had just left the room for a moment to go to a meeting with the headmaster. While I was trying to get my pot to turn back into a wooden box Draco walked over. "What is this?" he said pulling my letter out of the pocket of my book bag.

"Give me that back," I said trying to get it back. But he pulled it back before I could reach it. He paused and read it.

He laughed. "Miss your family Tanner?" he asked in a mocking voice. I tried again to get it back. Some other people stopped to watch. "What's wrong does little baby want her letter back," he said taunting me. Some other Sltherins join in laughing. My face turned beet red.

"Leave her alone Malfoy," Harry ordered him. Before Draco could respond to him, Professor McGonall came in.

"What is going on?" she asked with tension in her voice. Malfoy handed me back my letter and everyone returned to their seats. And class continued.

When it ended I slung my red book bag over my shoulder and stomped out. I was still mad at what had happened. "Stupid Malfoy. Why does he think he can push me around," I muttered through the hall. "Wait up Stephanie!" someone yelled from the crowd in the hall.

I stopped and waited for them. Hermoine was the pushed into me. "Sorry," she apologized, "These halls are so crowded." We silently walked to the doors at the entrance of Hogwarts. When we opened the door and stepped out into the warm sun.

"You know," I said looking at Hermoine, "It's not that cold out yet for November." She nodded.

We were one of the first people at the flying grounds. Madame Hooch wasn't even there yet. I was chatting with Hermoine for sometime when I saw Harry and Ron coming. I waved to them to signal I was over here. They jogged over. They didn't seem to feel uncomfortable with Hermoine around. "So you guys are all friends now?" I asked them. The nodded.

"Yeah we kind of became friends when you were out in the hospital wing," Ron said.

"Wow I must have missed a lot then," I said in a somewhat cheerful voice. Madame Hooch then walked onto the field. We took our regular places. "Today," she said, "Now, that you know the basics of flying, I will allow you to have a free flying class. This is a privilege. We will not do it again if any of these rules are broken. One there will be no fighting on the brooms. That means no knocking each other off. You will not come in close contact with any person at all."

She finished calling off the rules. 'This is going to be fun,' I thought to myself half sarcastically. I waited for a few people to take off before I mounded my broom. I took off and joined Harry in the air.

The air felt cold against my face. It felt good. "Hey Harry," I said. I sped over to him, trying to be careful not to run into anyone. "Too bad you couldn't use your nimbus," I said regretfully to him.

He shrugged, 'It's ok. Do you want to race?"

"I don't know," I said, "I'm not that good."

"We can make it a short race," he said with pleading eyes.

I smiled. "Ok we both need the practice. Especially you since it is almost time for your first match."

He frowned, "Don't remind me," he said. I laughed a little. We lined up ext to each other. "Ready, set, go!" we said together. We sped off. I was going so fast I had trouble keeping my eyes open. I went under someone. They yelled at me. "Sorry!" I yelled back. I zigged and zagged through the many people in the air. I was neck to neck with Harry, but suddenly he went up. I was to busy watching him, I failed to notice that we were heading into the school. I gasped and made my broom go up at a 90 degrees angle.

I have no idea why but then my broom flew up side down. It stopped in mid air around six feet above the rest of the students. I felt one of my hands slip. My heat skipped a beat. "Oh no," I said quietly. I was going to yell for help, but the wind was blowing harder up here, and it took my breath away. I tried to reach up and grab my broom handle but I missed. I took a deep breath and tried again.

This time I felt the cold, hard wood in my hand. 'Ow that's cold,' I thought. The stick was so cold I almost let go. I sighed as I turned myself back up to a sitting position. I slowly lowered myself to the ground. I took a few steps after I hit ground. But I felt my knees start to knock and I collapsed. A few people ran over to me to see if I was ok.

I sat on the grown for some seconds. I felt light headed and my world seemed to be spinning before me. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Madame Hooch asked me. I looked up from the ground and shook my head. "No I'm just a little dizzy. I'll be fine," I said. She nodded and left to help some other student that needed her assistance.

"You ok?" Harry asked me. I reached out my hand for him to help pull me up. He yanked me off the ground.

"Could you be more careful next time," I said rubbing my arm. He knew I wasn't mad because I was smiling.

"What happened up there anyways?" he asked as we walked back to the castle.

I sighed. "I guess I just lost control."

Potions were unbearable today. It was like Snape had it out for me and the rest of the Gryfindors. "Ms. Tanner," I heard him say. I jumped not noticing that he was behind me.

"Yes," I tried to sound polite. Even though he was getting on my nerves, I know that my dad wouldn't want me to disrespect my teachers.

"You forgot to add the frog eyes," he said. He scowled down at me. I looked up at the board. I didn't notice that step.

"I'll add them right away," I said.

"It's too late for that Ms. Tanner," he scoffed, "you will have to start over again." Before I could protest, he took out his wand and said some spell. I looked into my empty cauldron. 'No way. It took me forever to get that far. Now I have to start over again!' I thought.

I paused and looked up him. I gave a fake smile. "Thank you professor. I will try to get it right this time," I said in a fake happy voice.

"You better Ms. Tanner," he said. He turned on his heel and went to criticize another student. I sighed and started over again. I hate potions.

I picked at my food during lunch. "What's wrong?" Hermoine asked me looking up from her book. I sighed and put my fork down. "Nothing. I'm just tired and I miss my family."

"Well when the holidays come you can go back and visit them," she said returning to her book.

"Do you ever stop reading? It's lunch for crying out loud!" Ron said to Hermoine. She just rolled her eyes at his comment.

"And I wish they could see where I'm at school," I said, "Dad is freaking out since I'm on the other side of the world and he isn't sure that this school is safe. Besides I want Michele to see this. She always wanted to see a castle."

Hermoine stopped to think. "You know," she started off, "You could ask Professor Dumbledore if you could video tape some of the school. And then you could send it to your family, and they can see what it's like here."

"Yeah that's a great idea! Let's go ask now!" I said. I pulled her up from where she was sitting and started running while holding her sleeve.

"But I haven't finished reading yet," she said.

"Do that later. Come on," I said trying to get her to walk faster. We walked to Dumbledore office and knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice said from behind the door. We looked at each other nervously. Hesitantly I opened the door. We stepped in.

It took awhile for our eyes to adjust to the dark room. I looked around. He had a lot of weird things in his room. I saw I red bird sitting on its perch. I walked over to it and patted the top of its head. It rubbed against my hand. "Stephanie come back," Hermoine whispered harshly to me. I looked back at her.

"In a second," I whispered back. I petted it a few more times. "Ahem," I head someone clear their throats. I whirled around.

"Oh sorry professor," I said turning red with embarrassment. I walked over to him and Hermoine.

"Uh Stephanie wants to ask for your permission for something," Hermoine said. I spaced out. Hermoine nudged me.

"Well you see professor, I miss my family a lot. And they don't really like that I'm far away from them at a strange school," I stared off. He nodded as I talked. "And I was wondering if I could ask them to send me a video camera so I can make a small movie of the school. Just so…you know… that they know that I'm going to be ok." I looked to the ground not wanting to look into his eyes. I wasn't sure if he was mad of not. I waited for an answer. "Well," he said. He then paused. I held my breath. "Of course you can."

I looked up. I saw that he was smiling. I smile cracked across my face. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said esthetically, "I'll go send them a letter now!"

I rushed out the door leaving Hermoine trying to catch up with me. I ran all the way to the dormitory. "What is the password," the Fat Lady asked me.

I said the password so fast she could hardly understand me. I climbed quickly inside. I ran to my bed and took out a roll of parchment from underneath it. In settled down in the living quarters and started to write.

_Dear Family,_

_I'm happy I got your letter. And I'm glad that everything is fine. Things are all right here. I have been keeping up in my schoolwork. And I am trying to get good grades. _

_More importantly, can you send me a video camera? I got permission to tape some of the school. So now I can show you where I am living at and my new friends. I'll send you back the tape when I'm done finishing the movie. So can you send me one?_

_Well I hope everything is fine at home. Please write back as soon as possible. And think about that video idea._

_Love,_

_Stephanie_

I put the letter in an envelope and addressed it to my family. I took Malaya out of her cage and let her rest on my arm. "Here," I said handing her some bread. "You will need it. You have a long way ahead of you." She nuzzled the side of her head against my cheek. "Hm. Bye Malaya please be careful." I took her to the window and I watched her fly away. "Be careful," I called out to her.

Ok it took me awhile to write more. But I had other things to do. So read, review, what ever.


	6. New friend

**Ok, so I haven't updated in like….months. Was anyone waiting? Well sorry, I completely forgot about this story till I checked my email and saw I had a few reviews for it. And last night when I was watching Full House. So I tried to make this a longish one.**

None of your beeswax: Yeah I know I was really bitchy and should have kept my comments to myself, and I apologize to all of those people, but I have a really explosive attitude at times. I was really pissed off that day cause of friends, family, and all that kind of stuff. And bloody puppet, now cold toenails, and me are friends and we were laughing at it. So yeah sorry, and I'll try to keep comments to myself.

I ran down the stairs. I was already late for breakfast and had little time to eat. **Smack, **I ran into some one and the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor. "I'm so sorry," I said to the person that I had knocked down. I pulled myself up. I looked at the girl I had knocked down. She had long black hair with dark brown eyes.

"Quit alright," she said. "Hi I'm Allison." She held out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Stephanie," I said shaking her hand. We walked down to the great hall together. "So are you the one from America?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. I live in San Francisco," I told her.

"San Francisco? Interesting. I live in London with my mom and dad. I also have a younger brother."

"Cool. I live with my dad, my two sisters, my aunt and uncle and their two kids. Oh and also my dad's friend, Joey, lives with us," I told her.

"You have a lot of people in your house."

"Mhm." We pushed open the doors. The room was filled with the noise of loud talking and laughter. We walked to our tables. I sat down beside Harry and one of Ron's brothers. I think it was Fred. "What were you doing with a Slytherin?" he asked.

"What?" I said buttering some toast.

"That girl you were with, she was a Slytherin," Fred said pointing to where Allison was sitting.

"Oh Allison," I said. I stopped to take a bite. "I ran into her in the hallway. She's nice."

"But she's a Slytherin!" Ron said, cutting into our conversation.

"Yeah so?" I said shrugging.

"Slytherins are evil," Ron said. "Anyone put in that house is bad."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "Well, if you would excuse me, I have to go get some things I need for class." I left the table, angry with the two brothers. 'They don't know what they are talking about,' I thought, 'Not every Slytherin can be like that.' I went back to the dorm and put a few notebooks into my book bag and changed into my school robes.

I was heading to potions when I was stopped in the hallway. "Hey Stephanie, wait up!" someone yelled. I stopped and turned around. It was Allison. "Hey," I said when she caught up to me.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have potions next," I said.

"Really?" she said. "I have that too."

"Cool, we can walk together." We talked while we headed off to class. We didn't talk about much. Just what it's like at our homes and other friends and stuff. When we went entered to room we took a seat next to each other. A few people stared at us. "So are you muggle born or pure blood?" she asked, taking out her books.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you muggle born or pure blood?" she asked again.

"I know that, but what do you mean by pure blood?" I asked.

"A pure blooded wizard has both magical parents and a muggle born doesn't," she explained.

"Oh. Well I don't know," I said. "I just got this letter one day and I guess the next thing I knew was that I was here." Really, true story.

"You must be muggle born then," Allison said twirling her pen in her hand. "Not that I think that's there anything wrong with that. I was just curious."

"Yeah, sure ok," I said sounding confused. Before we could carry on our conversation, Professor Snape came through the door. The room fell dead silent. Snape strode to the front of the room and started writing on the board. "Now," he said in an icy tone. "You will be learning how to make numberous (I'm not creative today) potion. Does anyone know the purpose of this?"

Of course Hermoine was the first to raise her hand. "Numberous is used to make one's enemy numb for a period of time," she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Know it all," Allison muttered. I giggled.

"Correct Miss Granger," Professor Snape said. "Now get to work." He hit the board with a ruler. Allison and I started to work. I started to slice the mug weeds while she started to peel the skin off of the caterpillars. We debated over who got that job. In the end I won by settling it with a game of rock paper scissors. "Want it?" she asked dangling the skin in front of my face.

"Ewe! Put it in already!" I said. She dropped it in and I added my weeds. We were more than half way through when Allison asked me another question. "Why are they staring at us?" she asked.

"Who?" I asked while I stirred the potion counter clockwise three times.

"Them," she said pointing over to a table diagonal to us. I looked to where she was pointing. She was pointing at the table where Ron and Harry were sitting. "Excuse me," I said leaving her for a moment.

"What?" I asked them.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Why do you keep staring at us?" I asked them sounding annoyed.

"We weren't!" Harry said.

"Yes you were! I just saw you!" My voice was rising a little.

"It's nothing," Ron said.

"Back to your seat Miss Tanner," Snape ordered me. I huffed back over to my seat and plopped down.

"So what did they want?" Allison asked.

"Nothing," I said. "They're just weird." Allison laughed. When we finished our potion is was a chunky light blue.

"Is it supposed to be like that?" I asked Allison looking discussed.

"I doubt it," she said wrinkling her nose. "So do you want to test it?"

"I take the chance of going numb?" I asked. "No way!"

Professor Snape walked by our cauldron to inspect it. "This is horribly wrong. First of all you didn't churn it clock wise **five **times. It looks more like three-."

"Oops," Allison said interrupting him.

"Do **not **interrupt me when I am speaking," Snape sneered at her. Allison nodded trying to fight back a smile. "Also you forgot to add the apple." He pointed to the floor where our brown, shriveled apple laid.

"Oh," I said. "Sorry. We'll try harder next time." Snape snorted and went to the next cauldron.

Later that night Malaya came back caring a box. I let her in and took the package from her. She happily flew to the top post of my bed. I sat on my bed and opened the package. There was a letter inside also.

_**Dear Stephanie,**_

_**Hello Stephanie, this is Dad. I hope you are having fun at school. Have you made new friends? Are you wearing clean clothes? And I hope you remembered to make your bed. But I hope you are having a fun time.**_

_**Things are going fine here. I know they don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Britain, so we'll have to be have it with out you. But hopefully you can come home for Christmas. We all miss you and hope to hear from you soon. The camera is in the box. I also packed in a few more tapes just in cases you run out. **_

_**And I guess that you are wondering how you are a witch. Well it was a secret that we hoped that I would never have to tell you, but I think you should know now. Well, your mother was a witch, not your uncle Jesse, only your mother was. Dj also got a letter, but we asked them to keep this quiet because we didn't want to change her life, and we heard of some horrible things going on in the wizard world and we didn't want her to get involved. But I guess we had to do the same for you. We thought that it meant for all of you, but I was wrong. Well that's pretty much the story. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.**_

_**Well I hope things are going well and we look forward to seeing out video. Bye honey.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad and the rest of the family**_

I folded up the note and stuck it into my jewelry box where I kept a picture of my family and the other letters. I carefully lifted the camera from the box and turned it on. "Hey guys," I said turning it to my face. "This is my bed room where I stay with other Gryfindors." I got a shot of the entire room. "You are probably wondering what Gryfindors are. Well the school is separated into four houses. Gryfindors, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I know it sounds a little confusing, but just roll with it." I walked into the living room. "And this is the living room part. See it has a fireplace." I got a close up on the fireplace.

"What's that?" Ron asked while eating a chocolate frog.

I turned it off quick. "This is a video camera. I'm making a movie for my family to see what it's like here." He still looked confused. I sighed. "A video camera makes movies."

"Oh," he said. He went back to his homework.

"And this is Ron and Hermoine," I said getting them into he video. Hermoine smiled and waved and Ron just raised a hand. "They are some of my friends here. Hermoine is a genius. And Ron…well…that's Ron."

"Hey!" Ron said sounding offended. Hermoine laughed. "And this is Harry. Harry Potter," I said. "Another friend and famous in the wizard world." Harry smiled at the camera.

I took it to the bathroom. "And this is the girl's bathroom. Nice ain't it?" I ran back to our room. "As you can see here I have loads of homework." I got a close up my stack of homework. "And that is Malaya. But you already know her." I turned the camera back to my face. "And I'll show you my classes and the rest of the stuff later. But now I need to get started on my homework." I turned it off and sat down at my desk.

**Sorry if it wasn't that long… I have stuff to do. And I know that people have told me that 'muggle' items won't work in the wizard world, but this is my story and I say they do. Besides, that Collin kid's camera worked, and I don't think that it's magical. I know I might sound like I am…um let's go with weird, so I don't have to swear if little kids read this or people don't like to hear swearing, but that's the way I am. I swear a lot, I don't really care what people think about me, and I say what I think usually. Also I can be very depressing, and I just got out of a thing where I hate myself and pretty much everything. I mean this year was an uphill struggle for me. I was put into the stereotypic gothic group or now considered punk. And if you don't like it, then screw you cause I'm sick of people telling me who I should be and I'm not taking it anymore. So if I sound –fill in the blank- I'm just having some troubles in life and try to ignore it. So I hope you liked this and I'll update soon if you peoples want. Well, bye for now. Next chapter will be longer… Ja Ne (Japanese for see you I speak some Japanese…)**


	7. Frog eyes!

**Hola! I'm back! THE FUCKING IDIOT IT UPDATING! Lol. Ok so like I've been busy, I mean really busy. I hardly get anytime to write…..fan fiction. I like to write my own stories, much more fun. But anyhoo I'm still going to update when I have the time… oh yea anyone can translate a review from Spanish to English? I only know a little Spanish, so yea. **

It was just a few weeks till Christmas and Allison and I were sitting out in the courtyard during our free period. The sky was gray and a fresh layer of snow had fallen last night. "Why are we out here," I said shivering. "It's freezing!"

Allison chuckled. "It's not that cold."

"Yeah, well I used to live in California and I'm not used to the cold and know," I said digging my gloved hands into my pockets.

"So you don't like the snow?"

I shrugged. "It's ok I guess. It's really pretty. I just wish it wasn't this cold." We both broke out into laughter.

"Hey Stephanie, want to come with us to-." Ron called walking over to me. But he stopped short when he saw who I was with. "Oh. Never mind then. I'll talk to you later."

"He's strange isn't he?" Allison said after Ron had left.

"And annoying," I added. "I don't know what wrong with him."

Allison sighed. "Well let's not worry about it. Come on let's go inside."

"Exactly what I was thinking," I said. I wrapped my red and gold scarf around me tighter.

The next day I got my video camera ready for the day. I wanted to bring it to some of my classes, but I wasn't sure how that was going to turn out. I had already got permission to do it, but still, I wasn't sure.

The camera didn't go over well in potions. "Miss Tanner," Professor Snape said as soon I stepped into the room, "What in the world is that thing."

I looked at the camera I had cradled in my arms. "Oh, it's a thing people like me call a video camera! We use it t record things and stuff like that."

"I know that," Professor Snape spatter scowling. "Why are you bringing it to class?"

"My family was nervous about me going to a…. forgiven school so I thought this would help if they could see what was going on." He didn't respond in anyway. "It's ok I got permission!"

For awhile he didn't move a muscle. "Take your seat Miss Tanner."

"So it's-."

"Take your seat," he repeated. I sat down quietly next to Allison. Hermoine decided to work with Neville to help him avoid getting into anymore trouble.

I turned on the camera and had it face me. "Ok this is my potions class. And this is where we learn to make potions as might have guessed." I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me. "Uh…….."

"Miss Tanner, what are you doing?" Professor Snape asked.

"And that is my professor. Professor Snape," I said turning the camera towards him.

"Miss Tanner." Snape sounded very annoyed now. "Put that down and stop interrupting the class or I'll have you make up the time after class."

"He isn't that happy," I whispered into the camera quickly before putting it on a stack of book I had brought to get a better view.

We started on our potions. Today we are making 'reverstional'. It makes who ever drinks it go backwards. "And this is my best friend here, Allison. She is from the Slytherin house," I said getting Allison into the shot.

Allison stopped shredding the skin of the earthworms to wave. "Hello!"

"Get back to work!" Professor Snape ordered. His cold voice made me jump.

"I didn't know he was there," I whispered to Allison. "I don't really like him."

Allison shrugged. "Hm, he's alright I guess."

"That's because he never yells at you. Or anyone else from your house."

"That's because he's the head of the Slytherins. Now ground up the toad eyes. We're falling behind." Allison sounded aggravated.

I looked at the small bowl of eyes staring back at me. "Why do I have to do it?" I asked.

"Because you always give me the disgusting jobs. It's your turn." We exchanged glances and smiled.

"I think I'm going to throw up," I said.

"Then don't watch while you do it."

"Then how will I know when I'm done?"

"…Just take a peek then. Come on just get it over with." I sighed admitting defeat and picked up the masher. Slowly I ground the eyes into a semi-liquid. You could hear squishing noises as they were mashed up.

I gagged. "I can't do this."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not going to do. Besides you're almost done."

I opened my eyes and peered at the once toad eyes. Now they were a mess of green goo. "See, doesn't it look great?" I asked the camera.

"They can't see it! Hold it up!" Allison cheerfully.

"No way!"

"Here, I'll do it." Allison snatched the clay bowl from my hands and put it up to the camera. "Doesn't it look yummy?"

"Allison stop!" We both started giggling like mad. It had gotten Snape's attention. But once we saw the look he had given us, we quieted down right away.

"So are you going to bring that to lunch?" Hermoine asked me as we walked to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I think they'd like to see the all the food we get," I replied.

"Too bad you didn't have it at Halloween time," Ron said, adding himself into the conversation. "It's one of the times it looks the best then."

"Maybe I can get it when it's decorated for Christmas." Christmas. I had forgotten about that. It was already hard enough for me to have missed Thanksgiving, but there was no way I could miss Christmas.

_**(AT LUNCH)**_

"So what are you going to do for Christmas?" Ron asked Hermoine.

"I'm going back home," she replied helping herself to a sandwich. "What about you Ron?"

"Wait," I said interrupting them. "You can go home for Christmas?"

Ron and Hermoine gave me a strange look. "Uh yeah," Hermoine said. "Why didn't you know?" I shook my head. "Then I suppose you plan on going back?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I can't go with out my family at Christmas!"

"Lucky you," Ron said. "I get to stay here."

"Don't worry, I'll be here too," Harry said.

"You don't want to go home?" I asked Harry. "Are you crazy?"

"If you knew the people that I lived with, you wouldn't want to go back either," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Oh…. I should write home tonight and tell them that I can come then. They'll be so happy!"

**Ok that's all I got for now. I got stuff to do. You know, homework, people to talk to. Do you know how it annoying it is when people keep trying to talk to you on MSN when you are trying to write…. I know that I can sing out but I'm waiting for an email. And next time, I won't take as long to update! ……Maybe…..I can't promise you anything. Hasta luego! **


	8. Christmas Time

**Buenos noches! I'm back… I don't have anything to do today so I am updating stories.**

* * *

Being back in California was…. Well, it was pretty boring. I was so used to all the magic and stuff. And it was strange having staircases that stay in one place. Sometimes I still wait for them to move. I got back three days before Christmas Eve. My family had waited to decorate the house till I got home. And I have to say; I'm starting to miss the snow.

"Boy, it's hot here," I said as I came down the stairs for breakfast. I was still used to wearing long winter clothes, it seemed weird that I was wear just jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm fine," Dad said.

"Yeah, well you haven't been in a place when it's freezing at this time of the year," I said. I took a piece of toast.

"But isn't it great to be home?" he asked me.

"I guess," I said glumly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "I just miss my friends a little."

"Why don't you call some of your friends here?" Dad suggested.

"Maybe later," I said. I took a bite of my toast.

DJ came into the kitchen. "Hey Steph!" she said happily. "Nice to have you back. It's been kinda quiet here with out you."

"Mhm." I took another bite of my toast. DJ and dad exchanged looks. I couldn't help it if I was acting different. Things were the complete opposite to the life I was living not even a week ago. There is nothing exciting about California once I've been to Hogwarts.

"So do you want to go to the mall with me and Michelle today?" DJ asked me. "We're going to do some last minute Christmas shopping."

"Oh, but I already bought you all presents in Hodsmade," I told them. "I went with Hermoine before we left."

"Who's Hermoine?"

"A friend. You'll see her when we watch the video tonight." I finished up the last of my toast. "Hey do we have any orange juice."

"I'll get you some sweetie," Dad said rushing over to the refrigerator. He got out the carton and poured me a glass.

"Thank you."

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

I walked in between Michelle and DJ at the mall. Michelle insisted that I hold her hand and she caught me up one everything I missed, throwing in every little detail. Once she had gone through all of that, she started begging me to tell her what I had gotten her for Christmas. "It's a surprise," I repeated over and over. Eventually, my little sister gave up.

"Do you think Dad will like these socks?" Michelle asked. She held a pair of green and blue-stripped socks.

"I think he'll love him," DJ said.

"And look! There's a matching hat over there!" Michelle ran over to the hat rack. I was looking through clothing on clearance rack, when I saw two of my friends from school. They spotted me right away.

"Stephanie!" they called.

"Hi," I said once they came over.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Ashley asked **(ok I haven't watch full house in maybe a year, so I don't know any of her friends so I'm gonna make some up. Ok?)**

"I don't know," I replied, going back to sifting through clothing.

"We have to hang out before you leave," Kelsey said. "When do you go back?"

"Not until January fifth," I told them.

"We should have a New Year's party!" Ashley exclaimed. "So why are you in England again?"

"Uh, I'm going to a-." I tried to think of a way to tell them with out really lying. I'm not that good at lying. "I'm going to a private school." At least I didn't say **_magic_**.

"Oh. What for?" Kelsey asked.

"Uh, to learn?"

"Now way," Kelsey replied sarcastically. "Is it any different from our school?"

"Just a little."

"Why did your dad want to send you all the way over there just to go to school?" Ashley questioned me. "It's kind of weird."

'Yeah, doesn't it get lonely?"

"No," I said. "I have friends there."

"But then why did your dad send you there?" Kelsey asked.

"For the learning experience." Was what I came up with. "I'm learning a lot of things there about different cultures and stuff."

"Are you ever coming back?"

"On holidays," I said. "And in the summer."

"We mean like regular school."

I never thought about that. I couldn't compare our schools to their schools. I still wanted to learn magic, but I still want to have a regular school life. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet… I might go back next year."

My friends looked disappointed. For a while, none of us said anything. "So tell us about your friends!" Kelsey said perking up.

"Yeah! Is there any cute boys?" Ashley asked me.

"Well, Harry is kinda," I stopped myself. "No!"

Kelsey and Ashley exchanged smiles. "Who's this Harry you speech of?" Ashley asked grinning.

"No one! Just a friend," I tried to defend myself.

My friends began to laugh. "Ok, what ever you say," Kelsey said. "But you have more friends then that. Right?"

"Yeah. There is, Ron. He's a little annoying, but funny too. And Hermoine is one of my better friends. We are in the same house-."

"A house?" Ashley cut in.

"Uh it's like dorms we are split into," I tried to explain. "It makes things more organized. And my best friend there is Allison. But she's in another house…our rival house I guess. I don't really understand it though, most of the people there has had family there so I don't really understand why they hate each other, but-."

I was yet again interrupted. This time it was Ashley's mom looking for Kelsey and Ashley. "Call us later Steph," Kelsey said. "Then you can go back talking about it."

"Ok. Merry Christmas," I told my friends.

"Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Michelle finished up all her shopping in one store. We were all getting colorful socks from her this year. "It will be a surprise still," Michelle told me as we walked out the store with our shopping bags. "You don't know what color you're getting."

"Let me guess. The red and purple?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

Back at the house we were getting ready to put of the Christmas decorations. I was happy that they waited for to do this. This is one of the best parts for Christmas. The presents I had gotten everyone were the first under the tree. I wrapped them on the train ride home. I was helping Aunt Becky hang up a wreath when I caught Michelle peaking at her present. I smiled to myself, knowing that she would never guess what it is.

Joey had just finished making popcorn and he put red and green holiday M&Ms in it to make it more festive. "How's it going?"

"Just trying to get this to stay," Becky said. The wreath fell from the nail it was placed on. We tried again. This time I stayed.

"Doesn't that look-." Before I could finish, it fell again. "Nice." Sighing, I tried once again. The same thing happened.

"Maybe it's the nail," Becky said.

The house was beautifully decorated. It made me feel more excited for Christmas. "I wonder what the Great Hall looks like," I thought out loud. The rest of my family stopped admiring the work we had done and looked at me. "It's part of the school. It looked awesome at Halloween. It's too bad that I didn't get that on tape."

"Hey, let's watch your movie now," Dad suggested. Everyone else agreed in excitement.

"Ok," I said. "It's up in my room. I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you," Michelle chirped, and hopped up the stairs.

"Wow," DJ said. "That's a big school." On the TV was out castle-sized school. "Do you ever get lost?"

"I used to. But now I know my way around," I said. The camera came onto my Hogwarts friends and I talking in the courtyard. Allison was sitting next to me, looking uncomfortable since she knew that she was unwelcome there.

"Who's that?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"The red headed one is Ron, the girl with brow hair is Hermoine, and Harry is the one with glasses." The focused came on my raven-haired friend, who was sitting with her head resting on her hands. "And that is my best friend, Allison."

"She doesn't look too happy," Dad said.

"That's because my other friends don't like her," I said. "She's in our rival house, so that's why they don't like her."

"So she's your rival?" Joey asked.

"No, she's my friend," I defended Allison. "I don't really understand the house thing. She's really nice though."

At the end of the movie my family was utterly amazed. "You're school is so awesome!" Michelle exclaimed. "Dad, we need to get stair cases like that!"

"They would be hard to clean," was how my dad responded.

"When do I get to go to there?" Michelle asked. Dad said nothing. "Do I get to go to that school too?"

"We'll have to see," Dad said. "It's still along time till you can go there anyways."

"I want to go there," Michelle said. "Please Daddy, please?"

"We'll talk about it later," Dad said.

* * *

Before going to bed, I worked on letters to my friends. I started with Allison's.

_Dear Allison,_

_ How's it going? I hope you're having fun with my family. Things are going pretty good here. It's kind of boring though. At least you guys get to do magic. Today I went Christmas shopping with my sisters DJ and Michelle. Michelle can't wait to see what I got her for Christmas. I saw my friends at the mall. They wanted to know about the school. But don't worry; I didn't say anything about magic. It was hard, but I didn't!_

_ We decorated the house today too. That was fun. It looks really pretty. I wish I could see what Hogwarts looks like though. Harry said he would tell me about it when I get back._

_ I wish you were here. Maybe sometime like during the summer you can come down to California with me and stay for a while. It will be fun! I can show you my family and friends and how muggles live! You might find it pretty interesting. _

_ Well it's almost time for me to go to bed, and I still have a few more letters to write. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. I hope to hear from you soon._

_ Your friend,_

_ Stephanie_

* * *

Just as I finished writing my name, Dad came in. I hid the letter so that he would see what I had written. "Hey Steph. I brought you a snack." He carried a tray with some of the Christmas cookies that we had made earlier and a glass of milk.

"Thanks Dad," I said taking them.

"So, what are you doing?" he asked me.

"Just writing letters to my friends." I folded up Allison's letter, stuck it in an envelope, addressed it, and started a pile. Next was Harry's. But I couldn't write with Dad looking over my shoulder.

For some time he said nothing. He just stood there, look at me. I looked back. "Is there something you wanted to say Dad?" I asked him.

"Nope, nothing." Dad started to leave. He stopped in the doorway. "Stephanie."

I turned my head over towards his direction. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you're home…Are you happy that you are back?"

"Of course I am Dad."

"You didn't seem to happy."

I sighed. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

Dad smiled. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm happy you are home for Christmas."

I smiled back. "Me too."

* * *

**

* * *

And that is the end of that chapter. Sorry I didn't make it longer. The next one will be Christmas and Stephanie might go back. I don't know. So….Yea….Bye!**


End file.
